


Intermezzo in Paris-Berlin

by Silavon



Series: Bruchstücke (Heinander) [3]
Category: Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Dichter und Denker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Heinrich der Hüter aller Pflanzen, M/M, Skype Session, Szenen aus einem Leben, die letzten vier Personen werden erwähnt, nein, nichts mit Corona
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Alexander ist für eine Vortragsreihe nach Paris gefahren und Heinrich bleibt zu Hause.
Relationships: Alexander von Humboldt/Heinrich von Kleist
Series: Bruchstücke (Heinander) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Intermezzo in Paris-Berlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prinzsorgenfrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinzsorgenfrei/gifts), [lugubriouslyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts), [Being_Lionhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Lionhearted/gifts).



> Diese FF baut auf der Geburtstagsreihe von lugubriouslyours auf und den Tumblr-Antworten. Wenn ihr die Reihe also noch nicht kennt: Schaut bitte vorbei.

„Und du hast auch wirklich daran gedacht die Pflanzen zu gießen? Unsere Orchideen sind doch so empfindlich und da ich die Dendrobium Nobile damals von Bonpland zum Abschied bekommen habe, möchte ich ihr Leben, so lang wie es möglich ist, gestalten. Um Jakob kümmert sich schon Wilhelm, der sollte genug Platz bei ihm in Tegel haben… hoffentlich vergraulen ihn die Kinder nicht. Willdenow kommt morgen vorbei und holt ein paar Pflanzenproben ab. Falls er Fragen hat, welche es genau sind, dann sag einfach, dass es die auf dem Schreibtisch sind. Seine Botanisiertrommel liegt daneben.“  
Heinrich streicht sich über das verschlafene Gesicht. Seine Haare stehen zu allen Seiten ab und dunkelblaue Augenringe haben sich geformt. Er starrt seinen Laptop an, auf dem in Pixeln Alexander abgebildet ist. Alexander ist wieder für kurze Zeit nach Paris aufgebrochen, um einige Vorträge über seine neuesten Errungenschaften zu halten und um alte Bekannte zu treffen. Von einem Vortrag ist er soeben nach Hause gekommen und hat gleich bei Heinrich angefragt, ob er Lust hätte, mit ihm zu skypen. Heinrich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst eingeschlafen, wurde aber dann durch den Anruf, der folgte, wieder unsanft geweckt.

„Ja, ich denke, dass ich es hinbekommen werde. Welche ist denn die Dendrobium Nobile?“

„… Das ist die, die auf dem Küchentisch steht.“

„Ach so, ja… die erhält die höchste Priorität, die ich Pflanzen geben kann.“

„Über die Succulenten musst du dich nicht sorgen. Die halten es bis zu meiner Rückkehr aus“

„Geht klar.“

Alexander lächelt ihn an. Heinrich bemerkt, dass er von der Reise im Zug und dem Tag im Allgemeinen fertig ist. Wie er vor ihm sitzt mit feinem Hemd, die ersten beiden Knöpfe geöffnet, das Haar in Alex-Manier wuschelig und vom Winde verweht und dann dieses zarte Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, wobei ihm die Krähenfüße die Augen zieren und das Blau in ihnen, wie die ruhige See wirkt. Heinrich stützt seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und schaut Alexander über die Kamera verträumt an. Es ist mittlerweile schon halb Eins nachts. Der Kaffee auf seinem Tisch ist kalt, aber das stört ihn nicht, er wird ihn dennoch trinken, weil für Heinrich nun einmal Kaffee, Kaffee ist und er dabei nicht trennt in warm oder kalt. Er will nur etwas Leben in sich spüren, mehr nicht.

„Bonpland grüßt dich übrigens herzlichst und hat angefragt, ob wir nicht mit anderen Leuten morgen eine Art Skype-Konferenz abhalten wollen. Ich dachte an Jette, Wilhelm mit Line und vielleicht Uli? Dann siehst du sie auch wieder und Wilhelm hat vor Ewigkeiten angefragt, ob wir beide mal wieder Lust hätten vorbeizuschauen. Wie geht es Uli eigentlich? Wollt ihr immer noch in der Zwischenzeit nach Rügen?“

„Joar, der geht´s gut und ja, wir fahren Übermorgen in der Frühe los und kommen dann in drei Tagen wieder. Uli fährt mit dem Auto, weil ihre Zugverbindungen kacke sind. Fast drei Stunden wäre sie unterwegs und mit dem Auto spart sie eine komplette ein und… den Schlaf gönne ich ihr mal, da sie bei meiner Schwester auch die Rasselbande hüten darf. Ich lande am Mittag wieder in Berlin und du dann ja am Abend… Das mit dem Skypen klingt alles echt verlockend… ich muss mal schauen, wie es mir geht. Hast du morgen einen freien Tag?“

Alexander seufzt kurz und streckt sich im Küchenstuhl, sein Rücken knackst, tüchtige Bewegung würde er nach dem Aufwachen machen und seine altbekannte Route einschlagen: an der Seine flanieren, zum Jardin du Luxemburg, so Pi mal Daumen zwei Stunden will er unterwegs sein, ehe er sich gegen 9 Uhr wieder in der Wohnung einfindet. Aimé hatte geflucht, warum er denn so früh in Paris rumstreifen will und dass er verdammt nochmal frei hätte und selbst ausschlafen möchte. Für das Pariser Intermezzo hat er sich bei Aimé eingenistet, welcher dies mehr oder minder wohlwollend zulässt. Komisch ist es, zwischen den ganzen Pappkartons zu schlafen, da Aimé bald umziehen würde, nach Südamerika, noch weiter weg, als er jetzt sowieso schon ist. Für die Forschung würden sie beide so Einiges tun. Lange haben sie sich nicht gesehen, da Alexander nun schon ein Jahr in Berlin wohnt… für Heinrich, hatte er immer gesagt und meint es auch aus tiefstem Herzen. Zuerst hat Wilhelm sie aufgenommen, weil keiner an eine Wohnung kam und Heinrich sich nichts anderes leisten konnte, weil nichts in Berlin erschwinglich ist.  
Dann folgte zwei Monate später Heinrichs Plan: Heinrich hat die billigste Wohnung gesucht, die man finden konnte, in Wedding, für 400€, der Putz fiel von den Wänden, am Anfang gab es kein warmes Wasser und die Küche bestand aus einem Tisch mit zwei Herdplatten, oben zwei Hängeschränke und einem Mini-Kühlschrank. Im Bad - was man noch nicht einmal Bad nennen konnte, eher eine Abstellkammer - war nur das Nötigste vorhanden. Alexander sah das Ganze nicht als Wohnung, sondern eher als ein Gestell aus vier Mauern. Er kratzte aus Spaß einmal an den Dielen und hatte danach das Holz unter den Fingernägeln. Heinrich hat es drei Monate dort ausgehalten, ehe Alexander eine Mietwohnung gefunden hat, die etwas am Rande liegt, aber genug Platz zum Wohlfühlen lässt. Für Heinrich würde er auch nach Spitzbergen ziehen, das wäre ihm egal, Hauptsache Heinrich ist bei ihm. Ein weiteres Mal würde Alexander ihn nicht loslassen.  
In Paris hätte er nicht bei Louis übernachten können, da der inzwischen umgezogen ist, weil er allein die Wohnung nicht mehr tragen konnte und nach einer Weile seine Freundin mit in die neue Wohnung nahm und da wollte Alexander nicht reinplatzen. Der Kontakt besteht weiterhin, aber sie schreiben unregelmäßiger als sonst.

„Ja, morgen habe ich frei. Ich werde einige Museen wahrscheinlich abklappern und mit Aimé in den Botanischen Garten gehen. Ich schicke dir ganz viele Bilder, ja? Paris ist im Frühjahr am schönsten.“  
Heinrich blinzelt ihn müde an und versucht sein struppiges Haar zu zähmen.

„Ja… ja, mach das. Schöner wäre es mit dir zusammen.“, sagt er neckisch.

„Hey, ich habe dir angeboten, dass du mitkommen kannst, aber du hast abgelehnt.“

„Ja… hätte ich mal nicht machen sollen…“

„Heinrich… denk nicht mal dran den Urlaub mit Uli abzusagen.“

„Mach ich auch nicht… Ich habe nur überlegt, ob wir nicht zu dir fahren.“

„Du bist verrückt.“

Es ist das erste Mal in dieser Woche, dass Heinrich seinen Freund so glücklich lachen hört, so frei von allen Sorgen und vom Stress. Heinrich muss ungewollt an seine letzte Tiefphase denken, als er Alexander Notizen unter den Türschlitz durchgeschoben hat, da er sich im Gästezimmer - was nebenbei gesagt auch sein Arbeitszimmer ist und Schlafplatz für die Tiefphasen bietet - eingeschlossen hat und Alexander mit kleinen, süßen Zeichnungen geantwortet hat, was sie alles machen würden, wenn es ihm besser ginge. Es war auch wieder eine Phase, in der Alexander darauf achten musste, dass Heinrich überhaupt am Tag mal etwas isst, nach draußen geht und nicht nur 24 Stunden an seinem Schreibtisch hockt und panisch an der Marquise schreibt. 

„Hast du… Hast du eigentlich die Notizen aufgehoben, die ich dir geschrieben habe?“

Alexander sucht kurz in seiner ledernen Umhängetasche, die am Stuhl hängt und holt sein Portemonnaie raus, aus dem er zwei Zettelchen zieht und sie Heinrich präsentiert. 

„Ja, die habe ich bei mir. Ich muss doch von dir etwas haben, was mich daran erinnert, dass du da bist, zwar weiter weg, aber dennoch da und… es dies ist eine süße Erinnerung. Du hast an jedes Ende ‚Bitte sei mir nicht böse, ich kann nicht anders.‘ geschrieben und mir ist dabei bewusst geworden, wieviel du mir bedeutest und dass du, egal wo ich bin, mein Zuhause bist.“

Heinrich entgegnet dem mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, die linke Gesichtshälfte versteckt er dabei hinter einer Hand, die mit Tintenklecksen dekoriert ist.

„Charmeur…“

„Ich meine es so, glaub es mir.“

„Das tue ich.“

„Ich habe es übrigens auch vorhin geschafft, die fertig gestellten Seiten der Marquise zu lesen.“

„Und?“

„Es ist echt gut und ich finde, dass man merkt, dass du dich weiterentwickelst. Aber eine Frage hätte ich: Was meint dieser eine Gedankenstrich?“

Zwei Stunden später ist Heinrich am Rechner eingeschlafen, Skype läuft noch und Alexander arbeitet nebenbei, darauf bedacht nicht allzu laute Geräusche zu machen, sodass er Heinrich aufwecken könnte. Als auch er endlich mal ins Bett gehen möchte, schreibt er Heinrich eine kleine Nachricht in den Chat.

‚Gute Nacht/Guten Morgen. Liebe dich!‘ und dahinter ein rotes, schlagendes Herz. So wie seines für Heinrich pocht.


End file.
